Missions in GTA VI
Missions in GTA VI Prologue Prologue: Protagonists: Henry Deus Beginning - Survive the train shootout from Lost members and then assassinate Ancelloti Crime Lord Giovanni Ancelloti. 2013 Chapter 1 Opening Missions: Protagonists: Michael, Franklin, Trevor, Alberta and Ashley Michael DeSanta: Protagonists: Michael Michael & Franklin - Drive to Vinewood Hills (Franklin's home) and then Michael's mansion. (Michael) Welcome to Los Santos - Tour Los Santos (Michael). The Rundown - Go to Vinewood Studios and direct the move "The Rundown". (Michael) Date Night - Go on a date with Amanda. (Michael) Interview - Go to the live talk show. (Michael) Meeting - Attend a meeting in Vinewood Studios with Solomon Richards. (Michael) Franklin Clinton: Protagonists: Franklin The Fast and Furious - Go to the neighbourhood near Chamberlin Hills and then race Lamar and Hao. (Franklin) Trevor Phillips: Protagonists: Trevor Mr Trevor Philips - Meet Sgt Hanson to purchase the military grade weapons and then sell them to the Columbian Cartel. (Trevor) Trevor Phillips Industries - Destroy the Vagos (T.P Inc's rival)"s meth lab and steal their weaponary. (Trevor) Alberta Da Silva: Protagonists: Alberta Agent Da Silva - Apprehend Cartel members and take them to FIB Headquarters. (Alberta). Interrogation - Interrogate the cartel hitman, to tell him whose selling the drugs in Cuba. (Alberta) Bureau Investigation - Give intel to Dave Norton and then go to a place in East Los Santos to assassinate a high ranking member within the Columbian Cartel. (Alberta) Ashley Madison: Protagonists: Ashley Cartel Guardians - Kill Martin Madrazo The Triads - Gather Intel from Alberta and then go to the FIB Headquarters to give brief with Dave Norton. Henry Deus: Protagonists: Michael, Franklin, Trevor, Alberta and Ashley Deus - You will be contacted by a man named Henry Deus. (All the protagonists). Construction - Go to the Construction site where the Jade Gang of the Sun On Yee triads are meeting and take their money. (Michael) Fear the Repo - Repossess a Car. (Franklin) Meth'd it up - Steal the meth from the Alvarez cartel. (Trevor). Heavy Duty - Steal the machine grade weapons from the Madrazo Cartel (Michael & Franklin) (Trevor-Non Playable) Assassination - Assassinate Sun On Yee Red Pole Ricky Wong. (Alberta & Ashley) Dave Norton: Protagonists: Alberta, Ashley and Michael Internal Affairs Agency - Take out IIA Spy around the FIB Camp. (Michael) Death on a Wing - Attack the Heist at Los Santos Bank. (Alberta) Fly US - Complete a Training to Fly (Ashley only) Support - Attend Deal with IIA and Survive the other Federal Enforcement (Michael, Alberta and Ashley) Lost War - Discover the Truth of past Enforcement war (Michael, Alberta and Ashley) Good Company - Break House with help from Dave and Karen (Michael only) Karen: Protagonists: Ashley Beautiful Dreamer - Protect a Concert from Intruders (Ashley) Cartel Guardians - Kill Martin Madzaro (Ashley) Former Soviet - Found and Take Back Mr.K to IIA (Ashley) 1999-2010 Chapter 1 Protagonists: Don, Niko. Bonnie, Johnny and Henry Niko Bellic: Protagonists: Niko Bellic Yugoslav Wars - Aid the Fifteen men squad to stop the enemy forces from the Bosnian Army. Commandment - Lead your men to defend the village Kljajićevo against Bosnian forces. Donatello Abarca: Protagonists: Don The Abarca Gambit - Attend a meeting with the Ancellotis and Pegorinos. (Don) Johnny Klebitz: Lost Forever - Kill Angels of Death members and then interrogate AOD Lieutenant Gabriel. Ashley Butler - Pickup Ashley